Tame My Soul
by Kyo Kyo rules the world
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP! Let's see how can I describe this? Kyo meets Ivy on the first day of school, he wants to find out more about her but will he start feeling things he thought he could only feel towards Tohru?
1. Meetings

(A/N) Hello my pets! If you are reading this I hope you have read my other story (ies?) Well today I just have one other story right now but who knows what will happen!

Disclaimer: I own one character in this story (take a guess who) the rest are not mine sigh

_It was a beautiful starry summer night in the middle of July. Kyo was on the roof looking up at the sky with Tohru in his arms. Their lips met in the most perfect way, as if they were made to fit just like that. The kiss was perfect, too perfect._

The boy woke up with a start. "I've been having that dream to often." He muttered to himself.

"KYO! HI! GUESS WHAT! SHIGURE AND HATORI AGREED I COULD STAY THE NIGHT! WON'T THAT BE FUN!"

"Momiji get the _hell_ out of my room right now before I beat the crap out of you." Kyo said raising his fist while his eyes were still closed.

"Awww come on Kyo!"

"I said OUT!" He said more menacingly this time, pointing at the door. (His eyes were still closed)

"Awww you're no fun Kyo!" Momiji said as he left the room.

Kyo groaned, he rose and got ready for the day after he did a few fighting exercises that he had just learned that week at the dojo. He went downstairs to make his own breakfast; on his way to the counter he took a swig from the milk carton.

"Oh Kyo I was going to make breakfast for everyone if you could wait five more minutes." Tohru suggested.

"No I was already making my own." He said rather coldly. He started gathering his cereal, bowl, milk, and spoon on the counter.

"Oh, ok," She said. As she turned to go she bumped into Yuki who had been on his way to the kitchen. "Oh Yuki how did you sleep?" Tohru's eyes were dazzling. Yuki mumble some string of sounds that could not be understood. (It was too early in the morning for anything he said to make sense) "Great would you like some cereal?" She said taking the cereal box Kyo was about to pour into his own bowl and handing it to Yuki.

"Hey I was about to eat that you Ditzy-Airhead!" Kyo yelled, "Ow, What the hell?" Yuki had just thwacked Kyo over the head rather hard.

"Don't insult Miss Honda." He said tiredly.

"Get off me you bastard!" Kyo hit Yuki back which was a bad idea. Yuki picked Kyo up by his collar (or where his collar would be on his shirt) and threw him through the door. "That damn rat!" Kyo muttered. He sighed, got up from the ground and started to recover himself.

As he started moving towards the house (Yuki had thrown him pretty far) he heard Yuki say, "Don't insult Miss Honda."

* * *

I sighed it was so good to feel that prickle go through my body, right after that clean cut on my inner arm. This time I was making an intricate star design. Intertwining through the star were what looked like vines but as you followed the pattern the vines turn into snakes. ((A/N)Aaya! . ) I was very proud of this design; I had created it myself this summer. I found it, pretty. And it would look beautiful once it had healed a bit. I have to be careful though, any mistake I make cannot be erased. Rrrrring. Sigh. The phone was ringing again. Well they're just going to have to answer to the answering machine. I'm not risking getting any blood on the carpet. The last time I did that I had to tell my mom that I had stepped on a staple or something. That's how oblivious my mother is. She doesn't notice all the scars on my arms and legs and stomach but she notices a spot of blood on her rug. She said she didn't want anyone to get tetanus or something so she ripped up all the rugs in the house looking for the non-existent staple. And thank god that she finally gave up.

* * *

"Oooo I'm so excited! We start school tomorrow!" Tohru chirped, "Yuki will you come shopping with me, I have to get some things."

"Of course and I'll get a few last minute things myself." Yuki said smoothly.

Kyo sighed, it was no use.

* * *

_The Next Day… (oooooooo)_

Kyo was trudging through the halls on the first day of school ignoring the comments of his class mates like "Orange-top how was your summer" or "Hey Kyo-Kyo Wazzup?" They had expected him to react like he did in the past, but he didn't. Why should he? It didn't matter anymore, nothing did. Now that she was with that _Damn Yuki_.

"Ow," A girl said quietly.

"Oh sorry" Kyo mumbled. He bent down, she had dropped many chapter books and mangas, ((A/N) some of them including: Mangas: Ruruni Kenshin, Kill Me Kiss Me, Ranma ½, Othello, and Faerie's Landing. Books: Angus Thongs And Full Frontal Snogging, The Realms Of The Gods, and The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon.) When they fell to the ground a small metal piece came out of one of the books and slid towards Kyo. He started to reach for it. He looked at her and she was looking angrily back at him her emerald green eyes sparkling. She had long straight jet-black hair that was shining in the light. She had improvised the uniform giving it a more punkish look. A section of her hair gently swept over her face. She glanced back at him, her green eyes with her black hair was a pretty amazing contrast.

"Hey what are you staring at you asshole!" oops, was he staring? "Why don't you just go in a corner and fuck yourself ((A/N) I have to give credit to my friend, she says that line sometimes so I decided to put it in) instead of purposely knocking my books down, huh? God!"

When she reached out to get the metal piece he noticed scabs and scars on the inside of her right arm. Some looked like letters, lines, and even designs. "I-I'm sorry" he stammered.

"Just fuck off will you?" She disappeared into the mob of students.

"That's Ivy," Kyo jumped, he looked up from the floor ((A/N)ha he was still kneeling on the floor!) and saw Uo. "Take her advise and don't see her again, she's tough and she'll beat the crap out of you if you're not careful." He nodded dumbfounded. The scabs and scars on her arm, did she do that to herself? His skin prickled uncomfortably at the thought of it. "Orangey have you seen Tohru?"

"No" was all he was able to croak before he rushed off to class.

* * *

Ivy hurried along in the hallway. _'I didn't see any lockers, where will I put my stuff?'_ she thought _'maybe I'm just in the wrong part of th-' _SMACK! All of her books she was carrying scattered on the floor. Her razor loosened from it's hiding place and skid across the ground. "shit" she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, sorry." Ivy rolled her eyes. He started reaching for her razor, his eyes curious. She gave him a quick glare. And then she noticed his hair out of the corner of her eye. Damn! It was so orange it could illuminate a dark room. Then she noticed him staring at her with red eyes! They weren't blood shot or anything, just where her eyes were green his were blood red (blood, a beautiful color in my opinion) "What are you staring at you asshole!" Even if his eyes were cool, she didn't like people staring. "Why don't you just go in a corner and fuck yourself instead of purposely knocking my books down, huh? God!" _'And most likely staring down my shirt'_, she added to herself.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"Just fuck off will you?" she rose and hid in the mob of students so he couldn't see her, but stayed close enough to see him.

A girl with a mask and long blond hair approached him. "That's Ivy," she said. '_How does she know my name? _'

She drifted a little bit farther and heard some guys joking. "Poor Kyo," one said, "getting cursed off by a girl."

"Have you ever seen her before? I don't remember anyone like that from last year. I mean I think I'd remember a girl with hair like that. As black as the midnight sky" he looked up wistfully, one of his friends punched him in the arm and they walked away.

'_so his name is Kyo huh? _' She hurried off to find her class she hoped she wouldn't be late.

Kyo sat in class not paying attention. ((A/N) Ha! It was the first 10 minutes of the first class and he wasn't paying any attention!) He was thinking about Ivy. She wasn't in this class I wonder if she'll be in any of my other classes. There was a knock on the door and Makoto Takei came in.

"You have a new student," He sounded as if he didn't like the student already, '_their uniform must not have been perfect_.' Kyo smiled inwardly. "She just moved here over the summer" He stepped aside, "Miss Ivy Exuss." Makoto guided her in and shut the door on his way back down the hallway.

The teacher looked at Ivy, "And why were you late Miss Exuss?"

"I got lost." She said quietly, this was way different from the Ivy that cursed him off in the hallway.

"Well then I think you should get an escort to show you around. A show of hands please?" A bunch of hands flew up. "Kyo Sohma I think you shall be Miss Exuss's escort."

"Why me? I didn't even raise my hand!"

"I really don't need anyone to show me around."

"Of course you do. You don't want this happening at all of your classes do you? Now there's a seat open next to Mr. Sohma you can sit there.

(A/N) How did you like it? Review please! I'll try to update soon.


	2. Coffee

(A/N) Hello new chappie sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruit's Basket, Never have Never will.

* * *

(One week later)

I was waiting for my test to be handed back to me. They really did not waste any time getting into the work. I was waiting for

my usual D or F like I got in my old school. The teacher handed the test back, I glanced unwillingly down at the paper. And

there it was. It must have been the first one in her life, it was a C! There was a squeal of excitement. For a second I thought

that it had escaped from my own throat. But I looked to my right and saw a girl with brown hair jumping up and down with

glee.

"Oh mom I knew I could do it!" was she crazy, no one here was old enough to be her mother except the teacher, who was a

man. "You said I could do it and look at this!" Oh Man she **was **crazy!

"Tohru what did you get?" It was the girl with the mask who was talking to Kyo. Let's see let me try to remember all these

names so I can tell Becky when she visits. So there's Kyo with the Orange hair, Tohru with her psychopathness…

* * *

"100, A+ what ever you want to call it, I got it!" How about we give you a dose of horse tranquilizers huh? God she was

jumping and squeaking, it was so incredibly annoying. And just then the bell rang. Oh joy three more classes to go including

(erlack) science.

I started trudging through the halls when I heard a feeble, pathetic, defiantly not confident voice behind her say, "Um, Ivy?"

But when she turned around to see who it was no one was there. Hmm don't tell me I'm catching Tohru's condition. I

snickered to myself.

* * *

"Aag why did I stop again what's wrong with me!"

"Well you did actually get some noise out this time Kyo."

"Haru! When did you get here!" He paused, "And how do you know about past times?"

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo. When will you ever understand me? I know everything about you!"

Kyo looked at Hatsu-Haru confused. "Are you stalking me Haru?"

"Are you stalking Ivy?"

"U- I – Um-" he stammered

"Exactly." He ruffled his hair.

"what are you doing that for you bovine-" he looked for the right word to use next

"Kyo you're so simple that's what I love about you." And then he was gone. I hate when people do that! ((A/N)Even though

he does it himself!)

* * *

Hmm that's strange, where's Kyo? He usually is always here for class, even if he isn't paying attention. I do have to admit it, I

look forward to seeing him in science. I don't know why but I enjoy gazing at him. She left the classroom. She wasn't in the

mood for science, especially since he wasn't there. I got out side and sat down on the pavement, leaning against the wall. I

got my razor out from it's hiding place. YAY freedom! I started cutting on my right knee.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" Ivy hadn't noticed anyone come up and jumped when she heard that. She looked up and

met the gaze of Kyo. There seemed to be sadness in his eyes. I looked down again his stare was too deep and hard. "Why?"

he was obviously looking for an answer. Which was hard to give, because even she, herself didn't really know exactly why

she did it.

"It makes me feel better." I said simply.

"How? What makes you feel bad enough to make that," indicating the blade, "make you feel better."

I sighed. I wanted to say people like him who ask questions like this make me feel bad but I didn't, I just looked down and

said, "I don't know."

"Ivy," I heard the pathetic voice, the one in the hallway. It was Kyo. "Do you want to just bag the rest of the day and go

somewhere?"

I thought about this. I really wanted to do better in school now but I was already out so what was the big deal? "Where?" I

asked

Kyo knew exactly where, he had been planning this for what felt like forever, but he couldn't be brave enough. But now it

was his chance. "um… maybe to like, to get coffee or something."

"Alright cool, lead the way." Why did I say that. I winced internally. That was such a stupid thing to say.

'_I can't believe I did it!_' Kyo thought to himself, _'And I can't believe she said yes!' _They were almost to the coffee shop.

"Ivy," he started but then stopped when he looked over and saw her face. She seemed to have a kind of distant look of pain,

maybe from a bad memory. He didn't say anything more until they entered the coffee shop. "Ivy what do you want?"

"Vanilla laté please." And she was so polite! She had a very different attitude outside of school.

"Ok." He ordered and they sat down at a table in the back. "Ivy I know this is a little for ward but-" he was never able to

finish his sentence because he felt pressure on his lips and when he opened his eyes Ivy was kissing him! He could not believe

it. But then she reached over the table to hug him and he wasn't quick enough.

* * *

POOF! Ivy opened her eyes to see an orange cat sitting on a pile of Kyo's clothes, where Kyo was sitting a second before. She was thoroughly confused and could not under stand what had just happened. 


	3. Encounters

Reply to reviewer:

AraelMoonchild- Thank you so much. I can also relate to Ivy. In a way she is an alteration of me. But thank you so much for reviewing! And here is another chapter!

AnimeChik22570- Thank you so very much for the review here is another chappie

* * *

POOF! Ivy opened her eyes to see an orange cat sitting on a pile of Kyo's clothes, where Kyo was sitting a second before. She was thoroughly confused and could not under stand what had just happened.

She opened her eyes wide. What had just happened?

"Umm Ivy." Ivy looked around she swore that Kyo's voice had just come from the cat in his chair. "Ivy um I think I have to explain something to you." The cat looked at her and continued, "My family, that is the Sohma family, is cursed by the zodiac. Each member is cursed by a different animal. And when we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex or our body is under a great amount of stress we transform to that animal."

"Wait," she thought about this for a minute, "But the cat isn't part of the zodiac."

The cat or Kyo sighed. "I know, have you heard of the old story about the rat tricking the cat into-"

"Yes." Ivy said, she had been told somebody when she was little but she couldn't remember who had told it to her.

"Well as you can see, I am the cat, Yuki is the rat, Hatsu Haru is the Ox, and Momiji is the rabbit. I think those are the only people you know." He sighed. POOF! Kyo was back, naked. Ivy felt her cheeks getting very red. She got up and ran home.

* * *

Kyo slammed the door behind him. 

"Kyo where were you, you damn fool! Miss Honda made us a very nice dinner and you miss-"

"I told her." Kyo interrupted.

"You," Yuki stopped, "YOU WHAT!"

"I told Ivy about us."

"SHIGURE!"

"Yes Yuki? Please don't destroy my house."

"KYO, KYO-" He couldn't get the words out.

"Yuki calm down and talk with an indoor voice. Now what did Kyo do this time?"

"HE TOLD SOME TRAMP ABOUT THE CURSE!"

"That's it." Kyo threw himself at Yuki He couldn't talk about Ivy like that. He knocked Yuki to the ground, putting him into a head lock. "Don't call her a tramp." He said softly in Yuki's ear. Yuki's face was slowly turning blue, He couldn't breathe.

Kyo let Yuki go and ran out of the door. He was calming down now and walking with his eyes watching his shoes. And he collided with another solid object. POOF!

* * *

She couldn't handle being home. Her mother had just announced she was going to have a baby; Not very exciting news for Ivy. But her step-fathers whole family was coming over all the time sending their congratulations and all that crap. So this time Ivy locked herself in her room after a rather long time with another very annoying cousin. When she got in her room she got out her razor from its hiding place and started to cut. She couldn't help but sigh. It felt so good letting all of her stress out with her blood. But then the music and voices were getting louder and Ivy couldn't stand it anymore so she went for a walk. 

Ivy started reading to herself.

And she got so into it that she didn't even notice where she was walking or who was in her path until she hit something that made her book fly from her hand right as Mrs. Coulter was about to fly the intention craft. POOF! She looked up and saw an orange cat looking up at her from a pile of Kyo's clothes. Her eyes widened as she looked around seeing if anyone else saw what had just happened. But no one was there. She quickly picked up her book and Kyo's clothes.

"Umm, Kyo?" She felt a little embarrassed at what she was about to say, "Do you want to come over to my house? I-I could carry you." Kyo just glared at Ivy but he started to follow her because after all she _did_ have his clothes. Ivy climbed the tree closest to her window and climbed into her room. When she got there Kyo was already lying on her bed, looking at her. POOF! He changed back, then of course because it was so convenient there came a knock at the door.

"Ivy, let me in now." That was the voice of none other then the evil step father.

"Ummm, not right now."

"Where are my clothes?" Kyo whispered to her.

"Um, Um," Ivy was looking franticly around the room trying to remember where she had put them. And then she remembered.

"Is someone in there with you?"

"Umm… No." She had put them on the low branch of the tree as she was climbing up. She looked through her window and sure enough they were neatly sitting there. Then the door opened.

"IVY I TO-" He was stopped mid sentence at seeing a tuft of bright orange hair sticking up out of one of Ivy's blankets next to her bed. He was storming over to Ivy's bed and grabbed the blanket and threw it off to see a naked Kyo. "IVY WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" Ivy couldn't get any words out she was so startled to see this all happen.

"It's not what it looks like I-I swear!" Surprisingly those words came out of Kyo's mouth.

He just stared at them both in turn. "Um it's true it um isn't um what it looks like." Ivy was deeply embarrassed to see the body she had longed for so defenselessly naked on her bedroom floor with nothing to cover him. She slowly walked to her closet, chose a shirt and a pair of pants and slowly made her way towards Kyo.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ivy was so incredibly scared of him He had left not only psychological scars, but physical ones too. And she was afraid he'd do it again maybe to Kyo too. And that would be just awful.

"I-I um am um… just um," she looked down at her feet, "Giving him uh clothes?"

* * *

Kyo was absolutely mortified. He was now sitting in Ivy's living room, wearing Ivy's clothes (which fit very nicely by the way) being watched by Ivy's parent, and was about to be interrogated by them too. And Ivy wasn't looking too happy herself. She was constantly shifting in her seat, looking into Kyo's eyes apologetically than quickly turning her head to look at something different in the room. 

"Boy," Ivy's mother said in a harsh voice, which Kyo could tell she used screaming for communication more than talking. "What has my daughter done to you?"

'_Wait a second,'_ Kyo thought _'she's blaming this on Ivy? Aren't they supposed to blame me first?'_

"Our daughter has had a pretty bad record when it comes to boys. And we would like to know if she has done anything to you yet."

"Um… well," he looked around uncertainly. "She hasn't done anything to me. And I think we're more friends than anything else." He looked at Ivy and saw a flash at what seemed to be a hurt expression on her face, but it quickly disappeared leaving the masked face that Kyo always saw at school.

"Oh please," Her mother scoffed, "Ivy doesn't interact with boys unless she plans on getting them to share her bed for a night or two. After she gets that accomplished she leaves 'em flat on their asses."

Ivy left the room. Kyo stood up, he still didn't have his rage totally in control. "Now listen here Ivy did something very nice for me today okay! She helped me out a lot, You're her parents, right, for god's sake you should act like parents here! Good parents don't act like this!" Kyo now had tears in his eyes, he knew how it felt to be blamed and insulted, it didn't make you fell warm and fuzzy inside. "This isn't fair to her! If she, in fact used to be like that, what if she wanted to start over, to change. If she does you're not making it too easy for her." At that he stomped towards the door that Ivy had left through not even five minutes before. As he opened the door He found Ivy sitting in the hall crying.


	4. Preparations

Ok so I'm pretty proud of this chappie and the following one! I'm sorry if all of you hate me terribly after you read this but… an author has to do what an author has to do… so to bad for you! (lol that sort of rhymes!) Also this chappie has slight spoilers if you don't already know most of the secrets about Akito… I'm not even sure if this one was true… is it? Please let me know in your reviews… I think it's true but I warned you so…

Also I am using a new time controlling system! (ooo wiggles fingers in creepy way-ish-ness) lets see… if there is one of those line thingys that means like change of perspective thingy… if there is a little thing like this: -x- that most likely means like 'later that day' or 'the next day' okey dokey I think that's all…

Oh Yeah! My friend helped me with this chappie a bit so thank you friend!

Disclaimer- I own Ivy but sadly not Kyo (sniff) or any other Fruits Basket character…

Reviews-

AraelMoonchild- I know But did I write it so that you got that she was crying because she was so happy that Kyo stood up for her? Did I make that apparent? I'm not sure that I did. Oh well you all know it now.

Horsegal628-Hi Becky! Thank you for FINALLY reading my story and please try to refrain from calling me Beeka on the internet… _please?_

AnimeChik22570-Well I kept writing sorry for the delay… with school and everything I was all busy and stuff so here's the fourth chappie!

Squared-ness- ok here is more story, now… where's my cookie?

Kyogotmilk- No messages please! I updated see? Just like I said I would!

* * *

_I can't believe he said that. _Ivy started crying again once she was in her room and Kyo left. _Nobody has ever said anything so nice to me ever before. I'm just so happy._

Kyo reentered Shigure's house and found him kneeling at the table in a suit reading the newspaper. He looked up as Kyo entered and then continued reading.

"Ah Kyo I was wondering when you would get home. If you can't tell by my apparel I went and saw Akito about Ivy, and I'm sure you can guess what he said…" Kyo was silent, "Well Kyo, he said that letting Tohru know was a stretch and no one else may know about the curse. He wants to meet with you and Ivy next week… please let her know so that she my be decently dressed."

"She's not a tramp Shigure if that is what you are hinting at." Kyo growled.

"Not at all Kyo, I was just saying she might have to dress up a bit you know how Akito is."

"Whatever," Kyo went up to the roof to ponder about what had happened that night.

-x-

In the morning Kyo decided to go to Ivy's house. As he was walking his thoughts were jumbling through his mind, he was trying to decipher how to tell Ivy about Akito, how to avoid the damn rat and Tohru, how-

(A/N) I'm sure you can guess what happens now right?

POOF! Kyo looked up from the pile of clothes and saw a mortified Ivy staring back at him.

"I-I am so, SO sorry Kyo, I-I'm the worst person in the world I-"

"Shhh" the cat quietly said as he looked around, "As long as no body saw or is seeing us talk now it's fine, can you pick up my clothes please, and can we go back to your house? I want to talk to you about something."

"Um, Ok,"

-x-

As Kyo was climbing through the window to Ivy's room a POOF! Was heard. Ivy was afraid to turn around.

"Um, Kyo do you need any help?" Ivy's awful mind was picturing poor Kyo stuck in a strange cat-like position hanging out of the window, stuck, in the nude! "Would you like your clothes?" ivy questioned as she put them behind her back.

"Yes I would like them if I could only reach them!" Kyo growled, it sounded as if he were struggling.

"Kyo may I turn around?" Ivy asked cautiously

Ivy heard some grunts, seeming to be out of frustration, she heard a snap and then she heard Kyo sigh, "Yeah I guess I could use some help."

When Ivy turned around she could barely keep in a fit of laughter. There stuck in the window was Kyo, right arm in the room, left arm holding onto a branch that he seemed to have pulled of the tree in his struggling, Kyo's left foot was in the room and his head was sort of in between his right hand and left foot.

"Um…" Ivy started to say in a strained, high pitched voice,

"Yeah, What!" Kyo said hotly, his face started to take on an embarrassed pink tint and it was steadily growing more and more red.

"Um, well you're very flexible!" Ivy couldn't think of anything else to say. She looked at his face; it was a deep, rich, crimson color. "How can I help?" Ivy asked but then got a great idea,

"Um, well I don-" before Kyo could finish his sentence he saw Ivy approaching him, "Wait w-what are y-"

POOF! "Smart huh?" Ivy said as she gave a wink to the cat she was holding in her arms.

"Yeah, whatever." Kyo said bashfully.

-x-

After Kyo had changed back for the second time and had gotten dressed he tried to think of a way to tell Ivy about Akito.

"Ivy we have to go see Akito, he's the head of the Sohma family, so we sort of have to run everything we do by Akito. We have to go next week. So when we do go you sort of have to be all fancy and stuff. A dress or skirt maybe." Kyo was afraid that Ivy would take his comment the wrong way, like Kyo himself had done earlier that day with Shigure, "I mean, I-I have to dress up too, It's pretty annoying if you ask me."

"Kyo do a favor for me will you?"

"Um, ok what is it?"

"Go and look in my closet please."

"Um, ooook," Kyo walked over to Ivy's closet, opened the door, and looked inside. He saw why Ivy told him to do so. Her wardrobe consisted of cargo pants, t-shirts with obnoxious phrases and pictures, more cargo pants, hoodies, sweatshirts, and her school uniform. Kyo turned around and looked at Ivy. She had a smirk on her face.

"So, I guess I have some shopping to do, eh?" Ivy said joyously.

-x-

It was the day they were due to visit Akito. It had started pouring the night before and it wasn't expected to let up for the next week. Kyo was tiredly standing in his school uniform next to a suited Shigure on the covered porch, waiting for Ivy and Hatori to arrive with the car.

"So this Ivy of yours," Shigure said cheerfully, "What's she wearing today?"

"I don't know and she isn't 'mine'" Kyo said gruffly

"ehem," Kyo looked over to see who had cleared their throat. His eyes widened. Standing in front of him was a strange beauty that he secretly hoped he would see again. Ivy was standing under a black umbrella, wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that was shredded in strips at the hem, which was right below her knees. She was wearing knee boots that laced up and had about a three inch heel. (A/N those of you who know me… Ivy is wearing my Sexy Boots! .) She barely had any make up on at all but what she did have on made her look amazing. The top part of her hair was pulled back in an elegant clip. (A/N her hair is sort of like Tohru's was when she visited Akito…)

"Am I too fancy? I wasn't sure what to where, I found this dress and it fit me perfectly, all I had to do was rip it a little bit-"

"Oh, Ms. Exuss I presume?" Shigure asked, getting that perverted gleam in his eye, "You look perfect, magnificent. Isn't that right Kyo?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Just then Hatori pulled up in the car and they all piled in, heading to the Sohma Estate.


	5. Visiting

Review Replies-

Julia L.- let's see… I think it was something like 40 seconds right? Thank you for praising my story… it makes me feel all warm inside to know people like my work! .

Fire Pixy- Thanks for the cookie! nibbles on cookie… like a GERBIL! Oh and Ivy can have my sexy boots don't worry… I'm sure they look just as cool on her as they do on me…

Kyogotmilk- Yay sexy boots! Thank you for saying you love my story! . I'm so happy!

Well everyone, here's the next chapter!

Oh, and this chapter may contain slight spoilers…

Disclaimer- I only own Ivy… I will hopefully own the Faruba DVDs soon… but right now I only own some of the mangas!

Any way… BACK TO THE STORY!

* * *

Ivy opened her umbrella as she exited Hatori's car. She looked at all of the buildings, "Um, so where do we go?" She asked politely.

"Ivy, I want to ask you something," Kyo said in a tired, concerned voice, from the opposite side of the automobile.

"Yeah, sure Kyo what is it?" Ivy inquired, turning to face Kyo.

"If Akito does anything to hurt you, mentally or physically please, just, let me know ok?"

"Um, ok Kyo, sure." Ivy said in a some what confused voice. '_I wonder why Kyo is being so protective._' Ivy wondered as she entered one of the houses, following Shigure. When Ivy looked up from taking off her shoes she saw a frail body leaning against the door frame of a nearby room.

"Hello Shigure, Kyo, Ivy-san." Akito said kindly.

"Please, just call me Ivy," she said while bowing to Akito.

Akito's right eye twitched in slight annoyance, "Of course, Ivy may I meet in here with you first?" Out of the corner of her eye, Ivy saw Kyo starting to advance towards Akito, but Shigure put a hand out to stop him.

"It would be my pleasure, Akito-sama." Ivy said sweetly, '_Gee, I don't know why Kyo was being so protective, Akito seems to be a very nice woman, she's pretty too!_'

Once Ivy stepped into the room and sat down Akito closed the door and started talking. "Now, Ivy you understand that usually when somebody finds out about the Sohma family secret, we erase their memories, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think we can make an exception for you Ivy. You're pretty, polite, and you seem as if you can keep our secret. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, I'm so glad that we got to do this; I hope we can do it again soon. When you leave may you please tell Kyo that I would like to see him in here?" Ivy nodded, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure Sohma-sama" as soon as Ivy exited the room Kyo immediately came over and inspected her.

"Are you alright? She didn't hurt you did she?" Kyo asked worriedly.

"Of course not Kyo, Akito was a perfectly fine lady. And she wants to see you now."

"Me?" Kyo asked and when he saw Ivy nod, "Well, ok I guess."

* * *

Kyo entered Akito's room cautiously and bowed to his god. Akito was sitting by the window with a bird on her delicate finger. (A/N I'm sorry for butting in here but would Akito still be a god or would she be a goddess? And what is up with that bird! I had to add it but what is up! It's always with Akito…It annoys me for no apparent reason! Grrrr sorry back to the story now…)

"Hello Kyo, Ivy seems like a very nice girl."

"Yes, she is Akito-dono."

"I'm willing to change your contract Kyo."

"What!"

"You no longer have to beat Yuki by the end of high school; I'm willing to change my expectations of you."

"May I ask to what?"

"Kyo asked concerned."

"Get Ivy-san to fall in love with you, get her to really, _truly_, deeply love you and have her agree to spend the rest of her life with you, then you will be free."

"Y-you mean l-like marriage?"

"Yes Kyo, marriage."

'_What is Akito up to?_' Kyo thought suspiciously

"So, do you agree?" Akito asked coldly

"Y-yes of course Akito-dono"

"Alright then goodbye Kyo, I'm sure I will see you soon."

"Yes Akito-dono." Kyo said as he bowed.

* * *

Akito watched as Shigure, Ivy, Kyo, and Hatori entered Hatori's car. '_Oh Kyo, if you only knew how hard I'm going to make this for you, you would have never agreed._' Akito chuckled to herself as the bird flew off her finger. 


	6. An Author's Words To Her Readers

Hello Everyone of my readers! I'm sorry but this isn't true chapter… think of it as one of those little side boxes in mangas! I just want to fill you in with what has been going on in my mind about Tame My Soul that I might have excluded putting on fanfiction…

In Ivy's Life…

First of all… Ivy is still cutting herself but not as much as before because Kyo has brought happiness to her life…

She has been sending letters to her best friend in America regularly. (you'll find out more about her in a couple chapters)

She has become great friends with Momiji, Haru, and everyone in that group… (Although Yuki isn't on the top of her list…)

She doesn't really spend a lot of time at home, she mostly spends her time at Shigure's or other places…

When she is home she usually eats and goes to bed to write in her diary or read…

In Kyo's Life…

Kyo's feelings for Ivy are growing on him… if you see a bit Kyo OOC that's probably the reason…

He still feels a bit awkward around Tohru and Yuki, he still has some lingering feelings of affection for Tohru, even though he has Ivy in his life and he feel a strong feeling of love to her… (even though he may not admit it… yet) He still has a soft spot for Tohru and He still feels a twinge of jealousy every time she kisses Yuki…

Well … I think that's it… I'll answer all of your reviews in my next chapter… feel free to ask anymore questions in your reviews… I will answer (at least as much as I can without spoiling too much for later in the story) them in the following chapter…

Tragedy will be coming in the chapters soon to come… I have most of it written, I know where I want to go with this story it's just writing everything that goes in between that is hard… If you have any ideas for some chapters I'm open to suggestions… I might start to write some random little humorous side stories. Suggestions are welcome, you can email for reading.. please review!

Your Wonderful (soon to be horrible) Author... .


	7. Memories

Hello Readers… I have terrible news… I have lost my book in which I write all of my chapters before I type them. This means that this chapter would have been longer and better if I had that book. That is why it has taken me sooo long to update. That also means that it will take me a long time to update in between each chapter because I will be trying to write from memory and I will be trying to perfect it and I will also be trying to locate the book. I am also in the middle of moving so on weekends I am not near any computer so I am left with the week to type and my afternoons are filled with homework and other things… so I am sorry readers but I am trying to be the best author I can be…

I am also planning on writing a sequel to this story; I will have a contest to have some of my reviewers create characters that will appear in the sequel… and I would also like to reach at least 50 reviews before I put up the sequel (is that too many reviews to hope for?) Oh and readers what is your favorite zodiac animal and who is your favorite Fruits Basket character? Just wondering… . please let me know in your review…

Any way here are review responses for chapters 5 and 6…

**Melony:** Dear Dear Melony, I am so sorry but I told you there were spoilers… I'm sorry to break this to all of my readers but Akito is in fact a woman! If you don't believe me look it up on wikipedia I'm sorry but it is true… I'm just saying her and she just so I don't confuse myself… and thank you this is your first time reviewing and I hope you like it so far…

**Fire Pixy:** Thank you for letting me know that there were some typos… I will search for them and fix them thank you. .

**Horsegal628:** I explained in the response to Melony why Akito is being so open about her true gender… thank you for the compliment and I will post the other story once my editor gives it back to me…

**Julia L.:** I haven't decided if I'm going to kill Haru or not… but I've already decided who his lover is going to be… -evil author grin appears now- And I'm sorry but you nor Night are existent in my _Tame My Soul_ world unless I write you to be existent so you can not save Haru…

**Kyogotmilk: **Don't worry you didn't ruin too much and I will become very horrible in a lot of the chapters to come so… just wait…

Now onto the story!

* * *

It was the first clear day in an entire week. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Ivy, Uo, Hana, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji had decided to embrace this nice weather by eating their lunch on the roof together. Tohru had brought a blanket that day because the weather report said that the whole day would be clear and she was anticipating lunch on the roof. She spread the blanket out on the roof since it was still a bit damp from the recent showers. Everyone took out their _bento boxes_ (1) and started to eat. When Ivy finished one of her salmon _onigiri_ (2) she almost reached for a second but thought better of it. She had been wondering about something and she had to ask someone. But right when she opened her mouth to ask the question that had been nagging her for the past week Kyo spoke. 

"Hey Ivy," He sniffed the air, "what's in your onigiri?"

"Salmon." She answered curtly.

"Oh, ok," Ivy saw Kyo staring longingly at her lunch so she handed it over to him, his eyes brightened immediately, "Really!"

"Yeah I'm not hungry." Ivy replied with a sweet smile on her face. And then her tone changed from light happy to serious as she spoke her eyes stayed plastered to her hands that were folded in her lap, "Hey guys I've been wondering about something ever since my meeting last week with Akito." Ivy looked around. Kyo had momentarily stopped chewing the whole onigiri that he had just shoved into his mouth to look at Ivy's face. "Why were you guys so protective over me with Akito. Even Haru and Momiji asked about it after they found out I met with her. Why are you guys so afraid of her? She was so polite to me and, well- I just don't understand, I guess I can't judge her whole personality from one meeting."

Momiji glanced nervously at the confused Uo and Hana who had no clue what Ivy was talking about and they made it apparent. "Hey Ivy who is this Akito person tahat you're talking about?" Uo asked in her harsh Yankee voice.

"Oh um- well she'S-" Ivy started but she was cut off by Momiji.

"Hey Ivy I've always been wondering but I've never got around to asking," Momiji said in his baby voice obviously turning the subject away from Akito, "Have you ever been to Japan before you moved here?"

"Oh um yes well I think I may have visited when I was 4 or 5 years old but I don't really remember."

"Oh wow you visited only once before! But your Japanese is wonderful! When did you start studying it?"

"Oh well I've been bilingual ever since I learned how to talk. My father was Japanese so he taught me until I spoke perfectly!" Ivy smiled seeming to remember when she was little.

"That's cool but when I was over at your house your father didn't look very Japanese." Kyo said, tilting his head to the side inquisitively.

"Oh, um well, erm-" Ivy looked very flustered and said but in the middle of her blubbering the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over, "well I better get to my next class, see ya!" Ivy said as she waved and raced to the door to the stairwell, when she got to the door she flung it open and raced down the stairs. Everyone that was left on the roof looked at each other with confused expressions plastered on their faces.

* * *

In a dim room a figure was sitting on the floor. 

"Hatori-" The figure called out, "drive me to Shigure's house. I would like to see how he is doing."

* * *

After school the Sohmas, Tohru, Uo, Hana, and Ivy were walking towards the school gates. 

"Um, Hatsuharu-kun, Momiji-kun and Ivy-san, Uo and Hana are coming to Shigure's now and if it is ok with Yuki-kun Shigure-san and Kyo you guys can join us if you wish."

"Alright Tohru-chan, that sounds cool, thanks!" Haru said politely.

"Yay that sounds fun Tohru thanks!" Momiji was hopping about in a bunny like manner, obviously very excited about the idea.

Tohru looked back at Ivy who was walking especially slow today, "And what about you Ivy-san? Would you like to come too?"

Ivy snapped to attention, she seemed to be involved in some troubling thoughts, "Oh uh- sure Tohru-chan I'd love too!" Ivy plastered a huge smile on her face.

When they all arrived at Shigure's house Tohru rushed inside to check with Shigure if it was ok to have invited everyone to his house and to make some tea. Uo and Hana went in after her to help her get some snacks. As the Sohmas and Ivy were chatting idly outside of the house I frail figure appeared on the porch.

"Ah, Kyo, Ivy, you seem to be doing well since the last time I saw you." Kyo held his breath as he pivoted 180° to face the person he really did not want to see at the moment.

"Akito-sama hello, how is your health doing?" Ivy asked cheerfully.

"Well it's doing fine at the moment thank you for asking Ivy!"

"Akito what the _hell_ are you doing here!" Kyo was forcing his fists from rising up in their usual fighting position.

"Well Kyo you don't have to be so hostile I was just wondering how you were doing." Akito started walking towards Ivy, "And you remember our little contract don't you? Well just in case you forgot I came to remind you." After she finished this remark there was a 10 foot gap between her and Ivy. And this was way too close for Kyo's comfort. He jumped infront of Ivy arms spread.

"Stay away Akito!" Kyo growled.

"Well I wasn't going to do this _today_ but-" Akito trailed off as she reached for Kyo's left wrist and tore his beads off. And after transforming into his true form (A/N which I think looks like a bunny .) Kyo ran into the forest.

"So Ivy, what do you think of Kyo now that you've seen his _true self_?" Akito said cruelly with a sneer on her face.

But Ivy didn't hear anything that Akito was saying because as soon as she saw Kyo transform a splitting pain filled her head and a blinding white light filled her vision. She collapsed into her knees.

/Flashback/

_A small girl around the age of 4 stood alone at the entrance of the park. Her dangling charm bracelet chimed slightly as a soft breeze blew through the trees. She tugged nervously on her two black pigtails that were on each side of her head. She sat on the swings and kicked her pink sandals in the sand under her. She looked around her and spotted a boy with his back towards her. He seemed to be around her age with a head full of orange hair in the sand box. She trotted over to him her sandals making a soft 'tap tap' noise. Her emerald colored eyes peered over his shoulder._

_Her index finger came to her small lips in an inquisitive manner as she asked softly and in a high voice, "Do you like eggs?" the boy jumped slightly, he was obviously unaware that someone other than himself occupied the park. When the boy didn't answer she continued, "You have an awful lot of drawings of eggs so it would seem that you like them but I could be wrong." She gestured to the sand's surface that was, indeed, almost completely covered with stick drawings of eggs._

"_Fried eggs."_

"_What?" _

"_Fried eggs, I like fried eggs, that's what I drew." The boy said gruffly bringing his knees to his chest in a fetal-like position. _

"_Really! … I like scrambled eggs best!" The girl said happily, there was no doubt about it; she was defiantly pleased that the boy was talking to her. "My name is Ivy, can we be friends?"_

"_I don't need any friends!" The little boy said harshly._

"_What do you mean you don't need friends? Who will you play with? Who do you play with?"_

"_No one, no one wants to play with me!" The boy said in a hurt voice, shaking his head from side to side._

"_I'll play with you; it might only be for a week because I have to go back to America."_

"_So you'll leave me!" The orange headed boy had an accusing tone in his voice._

"_Well yes but-"_

"_So than what's the point!"_

"_Well, having fun now is better than sitting around drawing fried eggs alone isn't it? What's your name?"_

"_Kyo- Kyo Sohma." Kyo turned towards Ivy, his eyes were brimming with tears but were also filled with hope. "So you'll play with me?"_

"_Of course!" Ivy said and held her hand out towards Kyo, "Come on, we can play hide and seek first!" _

_The two kids played together for about two hours._

_Ivy looked at her small digital Hello Kitty watch that was on her wrist. "Uh'oh I better go! Thanks for playing with me Kyo and, I think your eyes are cool, they make you look like a demon!"_

"_I'M NOT A DEMON!" Kyo cried out. His arm rose and came down, as if karate chopping the small girl on the head but she blocked._

"_You don't have to hit me you know," the girl said, now they both had tears in their eyes. Ivy turned and ran but her bracelet was caught on something so she tugged. It came loose and she turned around in time to see the small boy with carrot hair and demon eyes, turn into a monster. _

/End Flashback/

When Ivy's vision cleared she rose to her feet and rushed in the direction that Kyo ran off. "_That's why I couldn't remember my visit to Japan, I saw Kyo's true form and Hatori erased my memory._"

* * *

_Bento box_- a bento box is basically a lunch box! 

_Onigiri_- I'm surprised that you read/watch Fruits Basket and you don't know what an onigiri is! Well it is a rice ball ok? hmph! –huffy face-

Ok so that's it! Sorry that Flashback was so long! I didn't mean for it to go on for ever! Ok so review please and please tell me what you think about my idea for writing a sequel… of course there's probably about 4 or 5 chapters left in this story… and I have them all planned out… all I have to do is type them up and post them!

Thanks! Buh-Bye!


	8. A Poem From the Depths of Ivy

I told you of the name that was carved red in my leg

You said you wanted to see

I showed you in the car and you smiled next to me

After that name I put the blade away, looking at it every night but never taking it out

Then I cut one straight line

And another

And another

I felt that I could take the pain for you cause of what you were going through

If I was in pain you wouldn't need to be

I asked if I should re-cut the name

You said no

You were firm, and loving

Saying you didn't want me to be the victim of self-inflicted pain because you loved me

I tried to stop but my mind fogged and my hands moved on their own

I begged myself to stop since you said it hurt you and you didn't deserve to be hurt anymore

Repeating your words over and over in my head

That you couldn't love someone that didn't respect what you were asking

I did care and I did respect that and I love you

But when I see the blade it's like I'm shoved out of my body and it's taken over by something else

I stand there screaming at myself to stop

But the hands and the body that I can no longer control ignore my pleas

The hands rub alcohol into the bleeding lines and a tingling pain fills my arm and legs

But that doesn't make the body stop

Even though I'm separated from the body I am still well aware of the pain

I ask, beg you for help

You said you were afraid that I would make that one final cut that would end my life

I reassured you that it would never happened

I said that I never cut that deep and I never cut where it could kill me

But then after those words are spoken, I think

And I notice that _**I**_ would never do that but what about that thing that evicts me from my body?

Who knows what that thing will do next?

And that thought truly scared me


End file.
